


Tell me I'm your national anthem

by mermaidxwriter



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Explicit Sex, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Intern!Percy, M/M, Politician!Jason, Politics AU, murder mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidxwriter/pseuds/mermaidxwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Senator Jason Grace hired a new intern, he didn't expect to become so infatuated with the boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. God, you're so handsome

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write some Jercy forever, and here it is. This started out as a one shot, but it got way too long, so I decided to break it into chapters. 
> 
> Title is from National Anthem by Lana Del Rey, which is basically the theme song for this fic.

Sally's eyes went wide when she caught sight of him coming down the stairs. "You look so professional, sweetie."

"Mom, stop." This was worse than when he’d graduated high school. 

Sally blinked back tears and pinched his cheek. "My little boy's all grown up now. He's even getting his first job." 

"I haven't gotten the job yet, mom. And I probably won't."

She smoothed his lapel. "Don't think like that sweetheart. You're excellent with people."

Paul nodded. "You're an excellent conversationalist."

"That's just a fancy way of saying I like to talk."

Paul sipped his coffee. "That doesn't make it less true." 

Sally straightened his tie for the millionth time. 

“Mom!”

“I’m sorry. I just don’t know what to do with myself. My baby isn't a baby anymore." 

Paul wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "He'll be home by dinner." 

“I’m not trying to ruin the moment or anything, but you guys are going to make me late.”

Paul patted his shoulder. “Make sure you sit up straight and make eye contact with your interviewer so they know you’re serious.” 

Sally nodded. "And use your manners."

Percy glanced down at his watch. “I have to leave now. I can’t be late.”

Sally nodded and wrapped her arms around him. “You're going to do great, I know it."

Paul squeezed him in a hug. "Good luck."

Percy power walked to the subway. He didn’t want to run and have sweat stains the entire interview, but he also wanted to be there before his hair was gray. 

He ran into the train and just narrowly escaped being squashed by the closing doors. He considered himself lucky until the man next to him started scratching his beard and sent flakes flying everywhere. 

A monotone voice came over the speaker. _“Ladies and gentlemen, we are delayed because of train traffic ahead of us. Thank you for riding with MTA New York City Transit."_

He glanced at his watch and swore. At this rate, he’d be there by his thirtieth birthday. 

When he finally got off the train, Percy ran two city blocks and carefully avoided dog walkers and tourists to Senator Grace’s office. 

The receptionist was a beautiful Cherokee woman named Piper. “Name?”

“Perseus Jackson.”

She typed something on her keyboard. “You have an interview?”

Percy nodded vigorously nodded and took a deep breath. _Everything was going to be okay._

She looked up at him and smiled. “You can go right to Room 13.”

Percy wasn't sure what to expect when opened the door, but it sure as hell wasn't a six foot tall woman with guns of steel. 

Her eyes narrowed. “You’re late.”

Percy willed his voice to stop shaking. “Sorry. My train got delayed.”

She didn't look impressed. 

“You’re Senator Grace?” Percy didn’t know much, but he was ninety-five percent sure Senator Grace was male. 

“No. He was called away on business suddenly and asked me to fill in for him. I’m Ms. Rodriguez, but for the purpose of this interview you can call me Clarisse.” She pointed to the chair across from her desk. Sit.”

Percy sat down in the chair across from her and tried not to be intimidated. _He could do this._

“Before we get started, I just have a few quick questions for a form I have to fill out, alright?” She didn’t wait for him to answer. “Are you married?”

“No.”

“Do you have any illnesses that we should be aware of?”

“No.”

“Have you submitted your completed medical form?”

“Yes.”

“Do you use recreational drugs?”

“No.” 

“Alright let’s down to business.” Her intense brown eyes stared into the depths of his soul. “On a scale of one to ten how familiar are you with Senator Grace’s policies?”

Percy took a deep breath. “Eight. I’ve been following his campaign since he was elected.”

“Why do you want this job?”

 _Because being broke for the rest of his life and sponging off his parents didn’t sound all that appealing._ “Politics is a hard field to break into, especially for someone still in college. I can get hands on work experience, while still being able to finish my degree.” 

“I’m looking at your file and it says you’ve been expelled from five schools in three years. Care to explain?”

Percy tried not to cringe. “High school was a...rough time for me. I’m dyslexic and I have ADHD, and I couldn’t sit still in school and had a lot of problems keeping up with the work because I couldn’t read as well as the other students, and I acted out quite a bit.”

“What makes you qualified for this position?”

“I’m majoring in communications and I work very well with people. I’m also fluent in three languages - English, Spanish, and Hawaiian."

“Why should we hire you? What can you do for Senator Grace that the other seventy applicants can’t?”

Percy was proud he hadn’t pissed himself yet. “Senator Grace said he was looking for someone who works well under pressure and has a passion for their field, and I possess both of those qualities. I’m an extremely loyal employee and I’ll do whatever it takes to get a job done.”

“You wrote your mother was your greatest influence in your essay, why?”

“She’s the most hardworking person I know. Her parents died when she was nine years old and she lived with her uncle until he died. She had me when she was eighteen and raised me by herself, without a college degree. She was in an abusive relationship when I was growing up, and she left him and rebuilt her life. Even after going through all of that, she’s nothing but a patient and kind and understanding person.”

“She sounds like an amazing woman.” 

“She is.”

Clarisse glanced at the clock and cleared her throat. “That’s all we have time for today. Senator Grace’ll be back on Thursday and he’ll look over your file. If he likes what he sees, we’ll be in touch.”

Percy stood and shook her hand politely. “Thank you for interviewing me.”

Clarisse released his hand, not before breaking several bones, and nodded. “I think you might be what Senator Grace is looking for.”

✩

Two weeks later, Percy found himself sitting across from a blonde with piercing gray eyes and incredible posture.

"You were lucky to even land this internship, given your...record."

Percy gave her points for honesty. "If my record is that awful how did I land this job?" 

Part of him still couldn’t believe he’d gotten the job. Senator Grace wasn’t just some guy who hired any bum off the street. His criteria had been insanely specific, and there had been so many qualified applicants.

Ms. Chase looked like she wanted to slap him, until she saw that he was genuinely confused "Mr. Grace saw you had...potential.”

Percy resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _Could she be any less specific?_ "Really?”

Ms. Chase looked like she wanted to say something, but she held back. “You’ll have to ask him if you want specifics.”\ 

Percy accepted that was the best he was going to get. “When do I start?” 

“Monday at 7:30 sharp. Senator Grace despises tardiness.” She looked at him. “Will that be all?” 

Percy shifted in his seat. “Can I ask you a personal question?” 

Ms. Chase sighed. “You may.” 

“How long have you been working here?” 

“Two years. I earned a degree in physics from Columbia in a year, now I’m going back to school to study architecture.” 

Percy raised his eyebrows. “Wow. You’re really smart.” 

Ms. Chase’s lips quirked upwards. “Thank you. Senator Grace doesn’t just hire anyone.” 

__He hired me._ “What’s he like? Is he mean?” _

“He and I aren’t that close, even though I’ve been working here for a while. I have to say he’s a caring boss. He understands that employees aren’t machines and have lives outside of work. His schedule is always packed, so you won’t have to deal with him much." 

Percy stood slowly and shook her hand. “Thank you for all your...help.” 

Ms. Chase nodded at him absently as her piercing gray eyes scanned an email on her laptop. “Please close the door behind you.” 

__

✩

Percy didn’t see Senator Grace for the first week of his internship, but his office had amazing wifi and an infinite supply of water bottles so he wasn’t complaining.

He strolled into the office on the following Monday morning holding a chocolate pudding cup, ready to stream The Walking Dead for the next couples hours to find a tall blond man sitting at the large oak desk. 

Percy dropped his pudding cup. “Hello."

The man looked up immediately, and his bright blue eyes locked on Percy. He stood up and offered Percy a hand. “I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Senator Grace.”

He _definitely_ had Percy's vote. Senator Grace was a tall, tan, muscular man with bright blue eyes and a strong jawline. His blond hair was short and neatly combed, and he had a little scar above his upper lip. To put it simply, he was hot as fuck. 

"You're younger than I expected." Percy needed to get on his computer and download a filter ASAP. 

Senator Grace chuckled. "Are you implying that I look old?"

"A little," he did _not_ just insult his boss on his first day. "What I mean was I haven't heard of many senators under thirty."

"I graduated early and worked my way up the ranks fairly quickly."

 _Of course he did_. "You make the rest of us look bad."

“Comparison is the enemy of greatness. Remember that.” Senator Grace glanced at his phone, which was beeping like mad on his desk. “Do you have any questions?”

Percy nodded. “What um exactly am I supposed to do? Like my job?”

Senator Jason titled his head. “Mostly coffee runs and bringing lunch. Occasionally filing paper work. I might need you to fill in if my assistant is out.” He leaned back against his desk. “Anything else?”

Percy had to physically tear his eyes away from his hot boss and they landed on a picture on Senator Grace's desk. "Is that your wife?" 

Senator Grace shook his head and smiled. "My colleague Senator Ramirez Arellano, I’m sure you’ve heard of her. We went to college together."

Percy had no fucking clue who she was, but she sounded important. "Oh. Who's the guy?"

"Nico di Angelo, ambassador to Italy. He's a close friend of mine. "

"He looks so...fancy.” 

Senator smiled like they were sharing some inside joke. “Nico loves fine wine, fine clothing, and fine men.”

Percy smirked. “Don’t we all?”

Senator raised his eyebrows, but he didn't comment.

"You're not married?"

Senator Grace shook his head and moved around some paperwork on his desk. "I haven't found anyone to settle down with,” He looked up and his blue eyes felt like they were staring into Percy’s soul. “Yet.” 

Percy tried to look nonchalant. "I'm sure the right person'll come along. And even if they don't, life goes on."

Senator Grace took a sip of his coffee. "You're wiser than you look."

" _Are you implying that I look old?_ "

Senator Grace chuckled softly. "Sassy are we?" He glanced at his watch. “I have a meeting in ten minutes, so I have to run. Feel free to use the wifi.” 

Percy awkwardly waved as the Senator grabbed his coat. “Bye, Senator Grace.”

“Bye, Percy.” He winked. “I’m looking forward to seeing you later.”

When he closed the door, Percy collapsed into the nearest office chair. He was _so_ fucked.


	2. We're on a quick sick rampage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back bitches :) 
> 
> Have all the Percy/Piper friendship you can handle.

Percy was almost an hour late to work. Before you start judging, you should know it wasn't his fault his alarm didn't go off and the stupid subway decided to have a delay at the worst possible time.

As he ran a block to Senator Grace’s office, he caught sight of himself in a shop window. His hair was blown all over the place and his face was redder than he’d like it to be, but not that sexy I-just-got-fucked looked. He was emitting more of a please-help-me vibe. He ran his fingers through his tangled bird’s nest and prayed Senator Grace wouldn't fire him on his second day. 

He pushed the heavy doors that lead to Senator Grace’s office only to find the room empty. The furniture was still there and as well as heaps of paperwork, but the Senator himself was nowhere to be found. He walked back into the hallway, briefly wondering if he should be worried. "Senator Grace isn't here?"

The receptionist, Piper, bit a frosted donut and shook her head. "He's away on business. He’ll be back next week.” 

One of the first things Percy noticed about Piper was how she dressed. The Dress Code for employees was ridiculously specific but it seemed Piper hadn't read it at all. Today she was wearing light blue boyfriend jeans and a white tee shirt with fancy writing in a language Percy didn't recognize. She was wearing brown sandals even though it was freezing outside and several chunky beaded bracelets. 

“Oh.” Percy scratched the back on his neck. “So what should I like do?”

Piper tore her eyes away from the cat video she was watching. “You’re welcome to chill with me.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be working?”

Piper rolled her eyes. “Nobody works when their boss isn’t around.” She pushed her chair out and stood up. “Follow me.”

Out of all the things Percy expected to see in the staff lounge, Monopoly wasn’t one of them. Scientific journals, sure. A coffee machine, no brainer. But board games? Was this what the future leaders of the country did in their spare time? 

Piper sat cross legged on the floor and looked at him expectantly. “Do you want to be the hat or the car?”

Percy slowly sat on the floor next to her and tried not to think about the scolding Sally would give him if he got his pants dirty. “The hat.”

“Sweet.” Piper dished out the colorful money like a pro. “I'll roll first.”

Halfway into the game, Percy was nearly broke and Piper had been to jail at least three days and had broken out twice. The board had been knocked over in a fit of rage twice and now they weren't sure what belonged to who. Orange bills littered the floor of the lounge. 

Percy wiped a tear out of his eye and sighed. “We are _so_ not responsible adults.”

Piper snorted. “You can say that again. I penny boarded to work today.”

“You know how to penny board?” Piper nodded. “No frickin’ way. I went to the skate park like everyday after school.”

Piper’s eyes lit up. “There’s a ramp not to far from here. We should swing by sometime.”

“Of course. I just hope you're okay with losing.”

Piper winked. “Losing is what I do best.”

Percy smiled as they finished off the last of the cookies in the staff room. “How’d you end up working in a stuffy place like this?”

Piper shrugged. “I'm really not sure what I want to do as a career yet. I went to college for painting but I ended up dropping out after the first semester. My moms a really famous designer and she's set of me being a model, but that sort of thing isn't for me.”

Percy nodded because his plan for the future was currently still in the works. “The future is pretty fucking scary.”

Piper smiled. “Not for people who have their shit together.”

Percy snorted. “Like Ms. Chase?”

“Yup,” Piper popped the P. “She’s been on a mission for world domination since fourteen.”

Percy could respect that. “She seems kinda uptight, though. Is she always so..cold?”

“She’s not cold, she’s actually really sweet when you get to know her. One time I came to work hungover and she let me crash on the couch in her office till it wore off.”

“So she’s your knight-in-shining armor, huh?” Percy winked.

“I’m no damsel in distress, but I’d let her help me out of my dress.” Piper laughed into her palms. “That was so horrible.”

“Why don’t you just ask her out?”

Piper rolled the die and her eyes. “Because she’s already married to her career.”

Percy couldn’t argue with that. “Yeah but her career won’t go down on her.”

Piper laughed. “That's what I've been saying.” She shoved him. “Stop daydreaming and go! It’s your turn!”

“I’m not daydreaming, I’m thinking of ways help you get laid. Maybe if you stopped acting like an ape, the nice lady would be interested in you.”

“A lady in the streets and a freak in the sheets. That’s my kind of woman.”

Piper went to jail again and they laughed so hard they had to abandon the game. They were so busy doubling over in laughter that they didn’t hear the _click, click_ of high heels approaching them until they saw long blonde hair and a frown. “Why are you two so loud? Some of us are trying to work.”

Percy stood up and smiled apologetically at Ms. Chase, while offering Piper a hand. “Sorry. Rough day?”

Annabeth brewed herself another cup of coffee and glanced back at them. “Take a wild guess.”

“What happened?”

Annabeth studied them, two “adults” she just saw sitting on the floor and acting like little kids, before deciding she could trust them. “I have a huge architectural project due this week that’s requiring a lot more detail than I originally thought and then Dakota decides he needs some vacation time right before the preliminary elections, leaving me to deal with his mess as well as my work.”

“Is there anything we can do to help?”

Annabeth looked a little surprised. “Stop making so much noise for one thing.” 

Percy saluted her as she left. “Aye aye, captain.”

Annabeth rolled her gray eyes. “I have to get back to work.” She came back into the room five minutes later, looking even more disheveled. “I’ll buy you both dinner if you help me fill out some paperwork.”

Percy not-so-subtly nudged Piper with his elbow as they followed Annabeth into her office. 

His eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he took in the sight before him. “That has to be at least five hundred sheets of paper.”

Annabeth nodded solemnly. “These need to be filled out and faxed to the head of the campaign by noon.

Piper shook her head sadly. “Those poor trees.”

✩

Percy was pretty sure he was at his wits end. How long had they been working? Was it day or night? _This was absolutely ridiculous_.

Next to him, Piper didn’t appear to be any better off. She was looking at a form incredulously. “Why do they even need all this information, damnit.”

Annabeth glanced at them out of the corner of her eye as she continued to type at the speed of light. “Less complaining, more working.”

“But complaining is what we do best.” Piper stuck out her tongue and Annabeth smiled at her.

“I can tell.”

Percy rolled his eyes. “Sorry to interrupt you lovebirds, but I think my wrist is broken.”

“Aren’t you being a bit dramatic?”

Percy shook his head grimly and thrusted his bent wrist toward Piper. “‘M afraid not. Tell her how bad it is, Piper.”

Piper laughed. “We must carry on, brave soldier.”

They finished the stack of paperwork four hours and many papercuts later, much to Annabeth’s amazement. She hugged them both, and Percy had never been more shocked in his life. “Thank you guys so much. You just saved my life.”

Piper tucked a curl behind Annabeth’s ear. “Anytime. If you need anything else, just let us know.”

Percy pretended to gag. “Get a room you two.”

Piper batted her eyelashes innocently. “What do you mean?”

“Aren’t there rules against employees having sex in the office? It’s a Health Code Violation.”

Annabeth was looking between Percy and Piper with a raised eyebrow. “Am I missing something?”


	3. Boy, you have landed Babe, in the land of Sweetness and Danger

Waking up at six every morning was a miserable experience, but getting to see Senator Grace made it a little more bearable.

Today Senator Grace was wearing a polo instead of his usually dress shirt, and _hello biceps._ He ran a hand through his tousled blond hair roughly. “Can you please file these for me? My secretary is on vacation and everything is a big mess.”

Percy smiled. “Sure.” He walked over to the filing cabinet and bent over. “Should they be filled under S or R?"

Senator Grace was pretty sure checking out your intern’s backside was against at least two office conduct rules, he was the one that wrote them for god sakes. "S, thank you.”

Percy looked smug when he stood up. “You’re _very_ welcome.”

Senator Grace cleared his throat. “How was your...weekend?"

Percy took a minute to appreciate his boss’s physique. “It was good. I went shopping with my mom, stuff like that."

Senator Grace’s eyes lit up. “That's good. Family is important."

"What about you?"

"Not much. I went to the gym, slept in rather late.”

Percy couldn’t help himself, sass was in his DNA. "What constitutes as late for you? Eight?”

Senator Grace pursed his lips. "I'm an early riser by nature.”

Percy snorted. “People like you are so annoying.”

Senator Grace raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

Percy knew he fucked up and tried to backtrack as quickly as possible. “You make the rest of us who actually like to sleep look bad. That's all.”

Jason titled his head. “Oh. There's an old saying that goes early to bed, early to rise,”

Percy rolled his eyes. “Makes a man healthy, wealthy, and wise. I know, grandpa.” 

Senator Grace cleared his throat to hide his smile. “That's not a professional way to address your boss, Mr. Jackson.”

Percy was very tempted to say _Sorry not sorry_ , but for once in his life he minded his manners. “I'm so sorry, sir.” He even threw in puppy eyes.

Senator Grace nodded and sat down at his desk. “So what's on my agenda for today?”

Percy rummaged through the folder in his hand. “Uh one sec- you have a meeting with the campaign manager at ten, your mother is visiting, you have a meeting with the brokers at two, and meetings with the designers at four.”

The Senator’s face was painfully neutral. “Thank you.” 

Percy tried not to look as awkward as he felt. “When would you like me to bring your lunch?”

“Noon please.” 

Percy nodded. “I’ll just leave you to do your uh stuff.” Admit it, he was the smoothest guy to ever walk the earth. 

He took a deep breath after shutting the door behind him. But _honestly_ , he couldn’t take this anymore. Senator Grace had no right to be so damn attractive.

✩

Percy carefully made his way back to Senator Grace’s office, juggling a hero sandwich, a root beer, and a stack of mail in his arms.

He shifted all the items into one hand, and reached forward to knock when he heard voices in the office. Senator Grace rarely had meetings during his lunch hour. Judging by the tone of the conversation, this wasn’t a typical business meeting. 

_“We’ve already spoken about this.”_

_“You’d be nowhere without my father and everything he’s done for you. You better fucking remember that. If you value your career, I suggest you sign the bill.”_

_“If you value your life, I suggest you leave.”_

Percy’s heart was racing. The last voice had definitely been Senator Grace, who just so happened to be threatening to kill someone. Percy briefly wondered if he was losing his mind.

The door swung open and Percy stepped out of the way instantly. 

The woman who stormed out of Senator Grace’s office was paler than snow. Her hair was darker than ink with streaks of silver running through it, despite her young age. Percy waited until the _click click_ of her heels grew faint before leaving his hiding spot. 

The door to Senator Grace’s office was thrown wide open, and he walked in carefully. “I brought your lunch.” 

Senator Grace looked up momentarily then resumed typing. “Thank you, Mr. Jackson. You can leave it on my desk.”

“Would you like anything else, sir?”

Maybe Percy’s mind was playing tricks on his but he could’ve sworn he saw Senator Grace’s eyes darken. He felt self-conscious under the blond man’s scrutiny.

“Actually, I could use some help. Would you mind running an errand for me?”

“Not at all. What do you need?”

Senator Grace gave Percy a closed lip smile. “Can you please deliver an envelop for me?”

“Can’t you just mail it?” Percy needed to learn to shut his damn mouth. 

Senator Grace didn’t seem fazed. “It’s a bit too personal to send through the postage system. It isn’t too much of a hassle for you, is it?”

Percy shook his head. “It’s fine. I was just wondering, that’s all.” 

 

The office wasn’t in the nicest part of town. 

Percy had grown up in a pretty rough neighborhood, but this was different. The area screamed _danger!_ more than poverty. 

Once he made it up the stairs of a decent looking office building, he glanced at the name on the mailbox and his heart nearly skipped a beat. **Luke Castellan**

It couldn’t be. The name Luke left a bad taste in Percy’s mouth ever since he had been infatuated with the arrogant blond back in his freshman year of college. He’d taken a liking to Percy and charmed the pants of him, both figuratively and literally. They’d hooked up more times than he could count, but Luke made it very clear that he wasn’t looking for a relationship. Technically, Luke wasn’t his ex but that didn’t mean Percy wanted to come face to face with him after all these years. 

Percy knew he had to have the worst luck on the planet when the blond demon that plagued many of Percy’s fantasies opened the door. “Long time no see.”

Luke looked older than Percy expected him to. Granted, it had been almost four years since he had last seen him. He was still as handsome and muscular as Percy remembered him to be. His scar had faded so much Percy had to squint to see it.

Luke was leaning in the doorframe, and his shirt exposed a faint sliver of his tanned skin. “What brings you here?”

“Senator Grace sent me.”

“You’re one of Jason’s bitches now?”

“What?”

Luke chuckled. “You really haven’t changed. I asked if you were working for Gracie now.”

Percy nodded and remembered the actual reason he was here. “He asked me to deliver this.”

Luke intentionally brushed their fingers together when he took the envelop from Percy. He tossed it on his cluttered desk. He leaned forward until his lips were brushing the shell of Percy’s ear. “So tell me, how have you been?”

Percy was finding it extremely difficult to breathe. “Good.”

Luke ran a finger down Percy’s chest. “I can’t believe I missed your graduation.”

Percy shrugged, aiming for nonchalant but he probably looked extremely uptight. Luke was _everywhere_. “Life goes on.”

Luke chuckled that fucking arrogant laugh of his and Percy wanted to scream. His fingers found Percy’s hipbone and teased the skin there. “Are you sure about that, princess?”

Percy glared up at him. “Don’t call me that.”

Luke smirked. “But you used to love it when I called you princess.” Luke’s voice dropped to a whisper. “Especially when you were gripping the headboard as I hit it from the back over and over again.”

Percy’s knees were threatening to give out. “Fuck you.”

Luke blew him a kiss. “Anytime, babyboy. You know where my office is now.”

Percy took a deep breath and tried to calm down. “I have to get back to work.”

Luke titled his head. “No you don’t. Jay won’t mind if I keep you here a little longer.” 

“How do you even know Senator Grace?”

“Senator Grace,” mimicked Luke. “Is an old friend of mine. We trade favors.” 

Percy didn’t know what to make of that. What type of favors was Luke implying? Did Percy really want to know the details?

Luke pressed kisses to Percy’s jawline. “Now, back to me and you…”

Percy had always been told he was too impulsive for his own good, but it wasn’t until he smashed his lips with Luke’s that he realized it was true. The kiss was brutal and animalistic, with their teeth clanking hard. Luke’s hand gripped Percy’s waist while he backed them up against his desk. 

Luke broke away from the steamy kiss. “Jump.”

Percy did as he was told and wrapped his legs around Luke’s waist. He was painfully hard now, and there was no way his dress pants could conceal it. 

Luke’s lips found Percy’s again and he gripped the edge of the desk for support. When Luke slid his tongue in Percy’s mouth, Percy shuddered. Luke’s lips were almost cold to the touch and his mouth could only be described as _sinful_. 

Percy whined as Luke pulled away. 

Luke chuckled and bit his ear. “Do you want me to make you feel so good, baby?”

Percy whimpered. 

Luke traced the column of Percy’s neck with his tongue and bit down. He began to grind his erection against Percy slowly, and Percy’s brain short circuited. He couldn’t think of anything except Luke and good he felt. 

It didn’t take long before Percy’s legs started shaking and he came in his pants with a moan. Luke followed right behind him, and he buried his head in the crook of Percy’s neck as he groaned. 

Percy was hit with sudden wave of reality. He just fucked his ex, but that wasn’t even the worst part. He had to go back to Senator Grace’s office to tell him it was delivered safely...in his cum stained pants that probably reeked of sex. 

Luke winked. “Tell blondie I said hi. And if you ever want an encore performance, you know where to find me, pretty boy.”

✩

Percy prayed that for once, just once in his miserable life, the gods would be on his side and Senator Grace would have a meeting.

He learned that the gods hated him the minute he walked into the office and came face to face with none other than the blond senator. 

Senator Grace’s brows were drawn together with worry. “Are you alright? What happened?”

Percy flushed from head to toe. There was no way in hell he was going to tell his boss he came in his pants, not today not ever. “I’m fine.”

Senator Grace didn’t look convinced. “Are you sure? You can take the rest of the day off if you aren’t feeling well.”

Percy nodded. “Thank you.”

Senator Grace nodded. “Get some rest. We have a busy day tomorrow.”

Percy smiled up at him one last time before heading home. 

After two showers, a nap, and a carton of ice cream, he felt healthy enough to rethink the majority of his life choices. It took him less than a minute to come to the conclusion that they were all stupid. 

He turned on his TV and got ready to marathon Parks and Rec for the remainder of his adult life when a News Broadcaster’s face appeared on the screen. _“Please pardon this interruption but we have received word that Khione, the daughter of Governor Boreas has been found dead. We here at CNN offer our deepest condolences to the Governor and his family during this tough him._

They showed the dead girl’s picture and her pale skin and ink black hair looked so familiar he could’ve sworn he’d seen her somewhere. His jaw dropped when realized it was the same girl who stormed out of Senator Grace’s office, just this afternoon. He suddenly had a very bad feeling about the letter he had delivered to Luke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a turn, huh?
> 
> Tell me how you guys felt about all that mess in the comments.


	4. "He was like this hybrid, this mix of a man who couldn't contain himself."

The next day was like the calm after a storm. 

Percy went to work as usual, went on coffee runs as usual, and locked himself in Senator Grace’s office until he returned from interviews as usual. He almost forgot he was (unintentionally) involved in the carrying out of a murder. 

He found himself obsessed with finding out about Khione. Her social media was flooded with sympathy messages directed at her family and RIPs, all of which made Percy’s heart clench. But after he dug through all of that, what he found was surprisingly normal. Khione seemed like the typical daughter of a politician, pretty and spoiled. There were plenty of photos of her smiling with friends in Maui or front row at a fashion show in Milan. A few pictures of her beaming next to her father were sprinkled with messages supporting his campaign as a good election baby should. 

Regardless of whether he was a murderer or not, Senator Grace lit up the office when he walked in carrying a box of donuts. “Success!” 

Most of his employees come rushing toward him to congratulate him and devour the box of Krispy Kreme before he even set it down. 

Percy lagged behind even though there was a chocolate donut _calling his name_ and it was taking all his self control. 

Senator Grace looked almost hurt. “I got one with blue sprinkles just for you.”

Shit. If the puppy eyes hadn’t already melted Percy’s heart, the fact that Jason had thought of him specifically did. He couldn’t help the blush on his cheeks. “That’s so sweet of you.” He gingerly accepted the donut. 

Senator Grace beamed. “Anything for my favorite intern.”

Percy returned his easy smile and pointedly ignored the suggestive looks Piper was giving him. 

He’s off the hook until later that day when Senator Grace glances at him casually as he sifts through his mail. “Did Luke say anything to you?”

Percy nearly chokes on his own spit. His only source of comfort is the fact that they’re alone in his office and there’s no one to witness his embarrassment. “About what?”

Senator Grace’s face is painfully neutral. “About the letter or me for that matter.”

Percy went for what Grover called his “naive” face. “He said you guys were buddies and stuff. He uh called me your bitch.”

Senator Grace laughed. “That’s Luke for you.”

Now Percy’s curiosity was getting the best of him. “Has he said anything about me to you?”

Senator Grace nodded vigorously. “He’s told me quite a few things about you. You like being tied up huh?”

Percy’s blood rushed to his cheeks so fast he almost fell over. “Oh my god. OHMYGOD. I’m going to kill him I swear.”

Senator Grace laughed so loudly it was almost out of character. “But is it true?”

Percy covered his face with his hands. He debated not answering at all but then he made eye contact with Senator Grace and murmured through his teeth. “Yes.”

Senator Grace nodded and looked much too smug with himself. “Interesting. I’ll remember that.”

“For what? What could you possibly need that information for? Your next campaign?”

Senator Grace winked. “That’s classified information.” 

For the first time in his life, Percy was at a loss of words. He silently prayed for a quick and painless death but Senator Grace just smiled at him like they were old friends and continued his work as if he didn’t know all the intimate details of Percy’s sex life.

✩

That night Percy can’t sleep. He’s thinking about the girl with the pale skin and the long dark hair whose death was ruled a suicide, technically an opioid overdose. Percy isn’t stupid. He knew Luke sold opioids back in college. 

He feels silly now. When he was up all night crying over Luke, Luke was out assassinating people. Part of him still can’t believe Luke actually has it in him to commit murder. Sure he’s not the most gentle, but is he cold enough to kill? Percy can’t answer that and it scares him. 

Percy had always blamed himself for Luke’s absence during his college years but he realizes it may have been Luke’s way of protecting him. Or Luke protecting himself. The last thing he needed was a witness. Percy almost wants to laugh at the irony of it all. Luke walked out of his life to protect him from all this, but he ended up smack in the middle of it all on his own. He can’t even be sure of that. Luke could’ve easily convinced Senator Grace to hire him. But what for? Why does Luke want to tangle him up in this mess? Why did Senator Grace allow it? He could’ve easily asked any of his other 39 employees to deliver that letter to Luke, but he’d asked Percy specifically. 

He feels conflicted. His attraction for his boss is overwhelming, but he runs in the same vein as Luke. He’s less badboy and more All American boy, but it makes Percy’s stomach turn just thinking about the lives he’s ended. 

He can’t help himself. He searches a database and filters for “cause of death: opioids.” He’s almost shocked how many faces pop up. Sure enough, more than half of them had political affiliations and quite a few were wealthy benefactors. He’s more shocked that no investigators had picked up on this because these were high profile people and the pattern was painfully obvious. Percy closes his laptop around three that morning and he _knows_ that he can stop this if he tried hard enough but he also knows how easily he can end up as one of those pictures in the database.

✩

It was Bring-Your-Family-To-Work Day in Senator Grace’s firm the next day and Percy’s heart melted the minute he saw Senator Grace playing with Annabeth’s nephew. He cradled the baby in his arms as if it was the most precious thing in his world and made adorable silly faces just to make it giggle. 

Percy couldn’t, however, forget the things he learned last night and he was relieved when Senator Grace went on lunch. He needed space from the gorgeous man to breathe. 

The senator had only been gone for about half an hour when Percy heard a knock on the office door. He didn’t know what to expect when he went to open the door, but it wasn’t a five foot girl with cinnamon colored skin and bright eyes. 

She smiled and offered him a hand. “I’m Hazel.” She’d only spoken two words, but Percy had already fallen in love with her southern accent. 

He shook her hand gently. “Nice to meet you. I’m Percy.” He gestured for her to come inside and he sat down. 

Hazel leaned against the senator’s desk. “So what are your thoughts on Jason?”

Percy raised an eyebrow. “Jason?”

“The senator. Tall, blonde workaholic. ”

“Oh.” Percy felt like an idiot. “He’s…nice.” 

Hazel smiled. “Hmmn. He’s quite handsome, don’t you think?”

Percy raised an eyebrow. “Are you two…?

Hazel laughed and held up her ring finger. “I’m happily married.” Her gold eyes glinted. “Jason on the other hand, isn’t. It’s such a shame...”

It finally dawned on Percy. “Are you trying to set me up with my boss?”

“Yes!”

Percy intended to ask her why when the office doors opened and Senator Grace strode in. 

“Hazel!” Senator Grace engulfed her in a hug and buried his nose in her curls. “I haven’t seen you in forever.”

“Frank’s been working overseas so much and when he isn’t we stay with his grandma in Canada.” 

Percy decided it was time to go. “I’ll just be outside.”

His jaw dropped the minute he set foot outside of the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long delay but I've finally finished school :) 
> 
> Tell me what you guys think in the comments.


	5. See what you've done to me give me Chevron

Percy’s eyes had almost fallen out of his head. Bryce Lawrence, one of the faces he’d seen in that obituary database, was standing in front of him in the flesh. 

Bryce’s eyes were empty voids and his voice was gravely. “Is Senator Grace available?”

Percy shook his head and gulped. His hands were shaking. “He’s in a meeting right now. He probably won’t be done for some time.”

Bryce nods, and now Percy’s freaking out because he looks exactly like his obituary picture (except he’s breathing now) and his skin is the same sallow post-death color. 

They stand across from each other in the corridor outside the office for a few minutes before Percy’s too creeped out to handle it anymore. “Y-you can just wait in the waiting area with the seats over there.”

Bryce looks reluctant, but he eventually left to sit in the waiting area after eyeing Senator Grace’s door one last time.

Percy took a moment to compose himself before knocking on the huge wooden office doors. 

“Come in,” called a deep voice from inside. 

Percy shut the door as quietly as he could behind him and turned around to see Senator Grace and Hazel laughing and sharing a bottle of red wine. 

Senator Grace’s glasses are on the desk next to him and Percy is momentarily blinded by his beauty. He sets down his glass and looks up at Percy with those bright blue eyes. “Did you just miss me or is something wrong?”

Percy flushes. “There’s someone here to see you.”

Senator Grace calmly reached for the bottle and poured a glass for Percy. “Who is it?”

Percy shivered when their fingers accidentally brushed as he accepted the glass. “Bryce Lawrence.”

Senator Grace’s brows tightened. “Are you sure?”

Percy shrugged and played dumb. “That’s what he told me. Is something wrong?”

Senator Grace shook his head and smiled, but Percy could tell it was forced. “I’ll go take care of it. Keep an eye on Hazel. Make sure she doesn’t search the carpet for jewels.”

Hazel erupted in a fit of giggles. “You are too much, blondie.”

He smiled at her on his way out of the office and Percy took a moment to admire his ass. (He definitely didn’t skip glute day.) 

Forty-five minutes and two drinking games later, Percy was _very_ tipsy and Senator Grace still hadn’t returned. Percy’s curiosity was getting the best of him so he told Hazel he was going to the bathroom and set off to find Senator Grace. He tiptoed out of the office and after searching the entire firm, he couldn’t find him anywhere.

He stumbled into Annabeth’s office. “H-have you seen the senator?”

Annabeth’s face was pale. “He’s in the parking lot finishing up some business. Do you need something?”

“Oh. I just wanted to tell him something. It doesn’t matter. Is something wrong?”

Annabeth just squinted at him. “You two seem to be getting awfully close…”

Percy giggled. “I don’t understand.”

“Have you been drinking?”

Percy nodded.

“Thats so irresponsible. Senator Grace will have your head.”

Percy giggled. “He gave it to me.”

Annabeth looked at him like he was mad. “That’s definitely…interesting. I have to get back to work so maybe you should find somewhere else to be drunk.”

Percy wandered back into Senator Grace’s office and found Hazel laying on the floor face timing a burly asian man, who Percy assumed was her husband. 

Senator Grace had returned but he looked much rougher than usual. One of the sleeves of his blazer was torn, his hair was messy, and he had a scratch on his forehead. 

Percy reached for him and hiccuped. “Are y-you alright?”

Senator Grace smiled and shifted closer. “I’m fine. It’s just a little scratch. You, on the other hand, are _very_ drunk.”

Percy giggled and leaned into his side. “Mhmmn.”

A concerned look flashed across Senator Grace’s face. “Hazel? Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” called Hazel from somewhere on the floor. 

Percy clumsily attempted to sit on the senator’s desk and in the process knocked most of the items on his desk off. “What happened to Bryce?”  
Senator Grace picked up some of his fallen papers and the rest of the items that clattered off the desk. “He went home. Speaking of going home, do you want me to call you a cab?”

Percy shrugged. “Not really.”

Something almost predatory crossed the senator’s face. “Do you want to come back to mine?”

Percy perked up at that. “Sure!”

✩

The cab ride to Senator Grace’s office was awkward. Annabeth gave them a strange look when she saw them getting in a cab together, especially given Percy’s intoxicated state.

They didn’t talk for the majority of the ride, save for the senator asking if Percy was going to throw up every few minutes. Percy listened carefully to when Senator Grace told the driver his address (in case he got murdered or something). “215 West Broadway.” 

The cab pulled up to a huge apartment complex with glistening windows. Percy could already tell this was the type of place he probably couldn't afford to step foot into. He couldn’t really see straight, but he could practically hear Jason generously tipping the driver.

“Have a good night, sir!” Percy assumed that was the driver since he didn’t recognize the voice. 

He felt a warm hand warp around his arm and guide him out of the taxi. Once his feet were firmly planted on the sidewalk (and he hadn’t fallen on his face), Senator Grace intertwined their fingers and smiled at him. 

Percy couldn’t help but swing their arms like a little kid as they walked into the extravagant lobby .

The doorman beamed. “Good evening, Senator. How do you do?”

Percy was too drunk to pay attention to the senator’s reply, and pouted when they stopped walking so the senator could talk to the man at the front desk too. 

Senator Grace’s persona changed the minute they entered the elevator. His voice was much deeper when he asked “How are you feeling?”

Percy hiccuped. “Still drunk.”

Senator Grace didn’t reply and the sexual tension in the elevator was unbearable. More and more people were entering until he and Percy were pressed flush together. He took the time to appreciate how great Percy’s ass felt on his crotch, so great that Senator Grace wanted to throw a tantrum when the elevator reached his floor. 

He placed a hand on the small of Percy’s back to guide him out of the elevator. He felt a surge of possessiveness when Percy melted under his touch. 

It wasn’t until Percy was sitting crosslegged on his carpet that Jason wasn’t clear exactly what his intentions were. Taking his employee home was _definitely_ against workplace protocol and he felt like a creep preying on someone who was barely legal. On the other hand, the look Percy was giving him was anything but innocent. 

Jason shrugged off his coat and reached for a half empty bottle of scotch on the counter. Maybe Reyna was right and he actually did have an alcohol problem. But right now, the green eyed vixen currently laying face down on the floor was his biggest problem. “Want some water?”

Percy nodded from where he was inhaling the carpet scent. “Mhhmn.”

Jason handed him a bottle of water and sat on his favorite spot on the couch. “Do you want to maybe get off the floor?”

Percy looked up at him blankly before crawling over and plopping down next to Jason. He sniffed him. “You smell good.”

Jason chuckled and turned on the TV. “What do you want to watch?”

Percy snuggled closer and put his legs in Jason’s lap. “You watch TV, senator?”

Jason stroked Percy’s thigh in the least perverted way possible. “You can call me Jason when we’re not at the office.” 

Percy beamed and his head lolled to the side. “What else can I do when we’re not at the office?” 

Jason suppressed a smile and sipped his scotch. “What do you want to do when we’re not at the office?”

Percy’s eyes darkened. “That depends on what you’ll fire me for doing.”

Jason pressed their foreheads together. “What happens in this apartment stays in this apartment.”

Percy grinned mischievously. “In that case…”


End file.
